Turn To My Light When You Feel Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Nightmare feels alone, but his brother Dream proves that he's there for him. Tickles inside! :) Please be gentle in the reviews, this is my first time writing a story with Dreamtale. :)


**Mangled22 on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Dreamtale, Dream, and Nightmare belong to JokuDream on Deviantart (JokuDream is also known as Joku on Tumblr.) I own nothing. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first time writing a story with Dream and Nightmare. Thank you. This story takes place when Dream and Nightmare are younger.**

* * *

 **Turn To My Light When You Feel Alone**

Dream sighed happily as he swung gently on the swing that hung from the tree limb. The breeze was gently blowing and the day was beautiful. He had just finished helping some of the inhabitants to get rid of their nightmares and helped the little ones to have good dreams.

Speaking of dreams, he saw the sun was almost completely set and he headed for home, looking for his twin brother, Nightmare. "Night? I'm home," he called out.

Nightmare just turned to glance at him before turning away, looking back out the window where he was currently sitting. Noting how this wasn't like his brother, Dream walked over to him. "Night, is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Dream," the darker Sans said a bit curtly, making his brother wince. "I was just watching the day turn to night."

"It is a beautiful change," Dream said softly. Just as he loved watching the night turn to day, his brother loved watching the day turn to night and he had to admit, it was lovely to watch the sky fill up with stars and a bright moon. "I have a feeling there will be good dreams tonight."

"You say that every night," his brother groused, but Dream didn't notice that Nightmare looked grouchy.

"Well, let's get some sleep," he suggested, going over to their room and heading for his bed. Nightmare sighed and followed his brother, turning off the lights and heading to bed himself. Dream was sound asleep in minutes, but Nightmare took a bit longer to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, only a couple hours later, Dream woke up to hear his brother tossing and turning. "Night, are you okay?" He asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes and looking over at his brother, but his twin didn't respond. Concerned, Dream went over to him and found Nightmare was looking upset and squirming about as if he was having a bad dream. "Nightmare, wake up, brother," he said, gently shaking his shoulders. When that didn't work, he grabbed his brother in a bear hug and held him as he squirmed about until finally, he just went limp, opening his eyes to see Dream was holding onto him.

"Dream? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to wake you up," Dream answered. "But you were having a bad dream."

Nightmare managed to sit up, but Dream continued clinging to him. "Dream, you can let go now," he said.

The gold-clothed skeleton shook his head. "You had a bad dream again tonight, brother," he said. "I heard you last night and the night before, but this is the first time you've woken up when I've tried to awaken you."

Nightmare groaned, knowing this meant that his brother wasn't going to let the matter go. "I'm fine, bro," he said, trying to use a softer approach. Unfortunately, Dream didn't buy it.

"What's wrong, Night?" He asked. "Please tell me."

The darker skeleton groaned when his brother gave him a pleading look and called him by his nickname. There was no way he was going to get him to stop bugging him now, but then decided to try one more tactic. "How about I tell you later?" He suggested, turning over to try and go back to sleep.

But he should have known that wouldn't work. A moment later, he grunted at feeling a weight drop down on him slightly and saw it was Dream, who looked very mischievous. "If you won't tell me, then I'm going to bug you until you tell me," he said.

"Dream, come on. It's late," Nightmare groaned.

"Then tell me and then we can go back to sleep."

Shaking his head, the darker skeleton closed his eyes, trying to ignore his brother, who grew more thoughtful before grinning, knowing exactly how to make him talk and since Nightmare's eyes were closed, he couldn't see Dream wiggle his fingers before bringing them down on his brother's side right where his rib cage was.

Nightmare jolted sharply, but had no time to counter the attack as Dream began tickling him, making him squeak and giggle. "Come on, brother," Dream said with a giggle as he began tickling both sides of his brother's rib cage.

The darker skeleton now squealed and squirmed under his brother's playful assault. Oh, he should have known his gold-clothed brother would pull this on him. And what was worse was that while both were very ticklish, he was a bit more ticklish than his brother, which Dream was taking advantage of by tickling Nightmare's ribs with all ten fingers.

"DREAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Nightmare pleaded.

His brother giggled at hearing his plea. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly, wiggling his fingers all over his victim's super ticklish ribs and making him squeal again before he managed to grab his hands.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" He pleaded, making Dream stop the tickle torture, but when he pulled his hands away, Nightmare tackled him and grinned. "Got you, brother."

Feeling fingers tickling his spine where his stomach would be, Dream squealed and squirmed, laughing happily as his brother now tickled him. It had been a long time since Nightmare had tickled him, but he certainly hadn't lost his touch. "How do you like it, brother?" He heard him ask, amusement in his voice as he already knew he brother loved being tickled by him.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Dream giggled, reaching up to try and retaliate, but Nightmare noticed.

"Not this time," he said, quickly slipping around so that he was holding his brother from behind so that Dream's back was against his chest and he continued tickling him. His gold-clothed brother continued laughing and squirming until he managed to reach back and tickle Nightmare's rib cage, making the darker skeleton laugh in surprise and let him go, which gave Dream the opportunity to turn and begin tickling him again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now I've got you, brother," he said with a chuckle. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Finally, Nightmare reached up, catching Dream's hands, making him stop the tickle torture so he could catch his breath and then he looked up at his brother, who looked at him earnestly. "Brother…," he said softly.

"Yes?" Dream asked gently.

A tear escaped the darker skeleton's eyes. "I…I feel alone," he said. "No one…No one says nice things about me as they do you. I'm…I'm alone here. So alone."

He felt his brother hug him and he returned the hug tightly, holding him as he tried not to shed anymore tears, but then he felt one of Dream's hands squeeze his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Night," Dream said softly. "I…I wondered why you were becoming distant. I didn't know you felt alone. You should have told me."

Nightmare sighed. "What good would that have done?" He asked.

"I would have instantly been there for you, as I am now, Night," said his brother. "You can always turn to my light when you feel alone. I'd never push you away."

The darker skeleton gently pushed him back so that he could look at him in the eye. "Do you really mean that, Dream?" He asked.

"I mean it, Night," Dream replied, gently wiping away his brother's tears. "Turn to my light whenever you feel alone. I'll be there in an instant for you."

With that, both brothers hugged each other, one seeking comfort and the other giving it before a black hand began gently stroking the gold-clothed skeleton's head, making him snuggle into his brother's hug before they were soon snuggled side by side with the covers tucked around them. "Thank you, my brother," Nightmare said softly.

"You're welcome, my brother," Dream answered before they both fell asleep, good dreams finding them now in their peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Again, please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
